Apologize
by PJORiptide
Summary: Percy made mistake and he regrets his mistake. He still loves Annabeth Chase. One-Shot. Love


**Hey guys! I know this is short but it was just an ideas. What do you guys think of it. Want me to make more one shots and just to let you guys know I am still working on the other stories. I want to complete them before I upload or at least have a decent amount of chapters.**

* * *

Percy stopped walking on the park trail and sat down on a bench. He shook his head. How could he ever had said those things to Annabeth? They had broken up about two months ago because Percy had told her some things that now he regrets. How could

have been so stupid? Annabeth doesn't deserve to be told those things. They were fighting about him thinking she was cheating on him and she was trying to tell him that she wasn't. He thought about her all the time after their break up. Not once

did he forget her. He brought a photo of her. She moved back to San Fransisco because she needed a break from all of it. She probably found some other guy she loved more than him and treated her the way she was supposed to be treated.

* * *

noshade=""

noshade=""

 _He ran his hands through his hair looking up at the wall. She sat down on the couch crying._

 _"I'm not cheating on you Percy" She said again. He scoffed and shook his head and turned to her angry._

 _"Yeah Sure you aren't! Annabeth, Don't lie to me! You hang out with Luke every time! You barley have time for me!" He yelled. She got up angry._

 _"It's for Work. He's helping me get into the best Architect company in the entire world. It's what I've always wanted. I have been with him but not cheating on you with him. I love you Percy!" She yelled._

 _"Yeah well I have a hard time believing it right now" He said. A couple of seconds of silence passed by and she wiped a few tears from her eyes._

 _"Why are you being like this? You never acted like this. You were this understanding boyfriend who trusted me. Where is that trust? Percy? Why don't you trust me? What have I done to lose that trust?" She cried. He didn't respond. He was an idiot that's why! He trusted her but, he had his doubts._

 _"You tell me that you love me! Percy, you need to trust me, I would never cheat on you"_

 _"You're just like your dad Annabeth. He cheated on Athena and I guess it runs in the family" he blurted. Immediately he regretted it. Annabeth was nothing like her dad. She was more smart and beautiful and Caring. He was just so angry that it came it. She cried and grabbed her things and walked to the door. She stopped and turned to Percy who just stood there looking at her._

 _"I never thought we would end what we had Percy but, I guess I was wrong. You are a jerk Percy Jackson" She said bitterly and angrily and turned and cried fleeing out the door. He balled up his fists and punched the wall and he turned to the door and he ran to it to see her as she drove off. He ran out after it but, she was already going._

* * *

He hit his head angry at himself and for his stupidity. He missed her a lot. So much it hurts. So many times he wanted to call her and tell her he was so sorry and was an idiot. He wanted her to take him back and he wanted to kiss her and have a future  
/with her. Hmpf. He ruined that chance now. He wanted to marry her and have kids with her. Boy and girl. He messed up. Big time. He hated himself. He took out his phone and opened his contacts. He was going to win her back. Win back the love of  
/his life. He saw her name. Annabeth Chase. So long since he said it out loud. So so long. He called it. It rang. Once. Twice. Three times. She didn't pick up. He looked at his phone in disappointment and tried again. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, You've reached Annabeth Chase. And seaweed brain. Leave a message" He cried when he heard she hadn't changed the voice mail. She was making a voicemail and he had interrupted her.

"Beep" He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Hey. Hey uh, Annabeth. It's uh, you know, Uh, Percy. I-I just wanted to call you and to let you know that I want to a-apologize for what I said. I was an idiot. A jerk. And I uh, I want to tell you that I regret what I said and that you aren't like  
/your dad. You're different from him. Uh, you're an angel and sweet and beautiful. The meaning of perfection. I miss you. I love you and I still do, and I will never stop. Annabeth, I do trust you. I was just being the idiot I was for not trusting  
/you. We both said things and I was the one who said the worst things. I was angry and I was wrong for being angry at you. You know I love you and that I do trust you. I just miss you. I want you to take me back. Please. I can't stand being without  
/you. Not holding you. P-Protecting you in my arms. MY arms. I want to kiss you. To be with you. That's my wish. It's December and all I want for Christmas this year is you. And to be with you. I want us to be a family Annabeth. I want to have

kids with you. I want to be the father of your kids. I always have. Me. A dad. I dream of it whenever I'm with you" He cried and didn't stop. "I yearn to be with you. I hope you feel the same way Annabeth. I-I love you. Annabeth. My Wisegirl.

My Juliet. I love you. I love you. I love you" He shivered in the cold and ended the call hoping she would hear it. He cried and wiped the tears from his face. He got up and started walking away from the bench and hoping that she would call any

/second. Instead he got the most wonderful thing of all. He looked up and stopped walking when he saw a women in front of him. Blonde curls and stormy gray eyes. Annabeth Chase. She stood there crying. She heard it all. He smiled at her and she

/returned the smiled. Her smile made Percy want to scream to the world that she was the one.

"Annabeth" He whispered. She ran forward to him and he opened his arms running to her as well. He held onto her and cried into her shoulders. He didn't want to let go. Afraid that he would lose her again. She pulled back and grabbed the collar of

his jacket and smashed her lips his and kissed him like she meant it. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. His hands got lost in her hair and he didn't want to stop kissing her. He pulled back to look at her beautiful face.

"Annabeth-"

"No, Don't stop kissing me. Don't" She demanded and he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He pulled her by the waist. She loves him. She didn't stop. All the times she was without him hurt like hell.  
/She wanted him. She wanted to go to Percy's house but, she was afraid he found someone else. So she decided to walk around the park. She saw a familiar face and heard his voice speaking on the phone. He was crying and she heard him say all those  
/things. Her heart skipped a beat finding out he was calling her. Her phone died and if he did call when it was on she would pick up immediately. They both pulled back out of breath smiling. Their foreheads touching.

"I love you" He whispered, "I'm sorry. For being a jerk. I hated myself and regret saying those things to you"

"I don't care about that. All I care is that I have you back. We have each other and I love you. Oh god, I missed you so much" She kissed him again. It's been so long since his lips had been on hers. The soft touch of his lips and his eyes sparkling  
/into hers.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry" He said into her lips.

"Let's go to your place. Let's catch up there. I heard all that you said and I'm so happy that I know you. I am very lucky to be with you"

"No, I am lucky. I must have done something for someone to give me such an angel. But you're right. We need to catch up" He smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"Does that mean we're together again?"

"Yes seaweed brain! I loved your message you sent. I will be hearing it every time"

"Good. That means you know how my much I love you"

"Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up and let's go Home. Our Home"

 **Pretty short but, I hope you still like it. Review of what you though my and yeah. Thanks again for reading my other story "Come back to me" I appreciate it so much. If you haven't read it then WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!GO READ IT! YOU ARE MISSING OUT! Much love.**

 **-PJORiptide**


End file.
